


Boredom and lust

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Post Triangulum Arc, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: With no demons to hunt or exams to prepare for, Hibiki found himself without anything to do.





	Boredom and lust

**Author's Note:**

> It had been awhile since I wrote these two so *shrugs*

“Yamatooooo,” Hibiki whined as he stood behind Yamato’s chair and held his arms around his neck. He was bored, exceptionally so. He was almost missing his college days because at least he had something to do… almost.

“Do your paperwork,” Yamato said with an irritated tone to his voice. He clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with Hibiki's whining at the moment. Unfortunately for Yamato though that simple order was not going to get rid of his whining partner.

“I already did,” Hibiki grumbled. “There aren't any demons running amok, or haunted houses to be cleansed right now?” he questioned. If he could go out and hunt demons for a few hours he would feel better.

“There are always demons running amok, Hibiki.”

“Any I can go kill?”

“I do not know.”

Hibiki continued to whine and leaned more weight on Yamato. This really wasn't what he expected when he decided to work with Yamato after graduation. He thought it would be something reminiscent of when they were fighting Polaris and the Triangulums what with JPs and demons being a mostly known thing, but since there were more demon tamers in JPs now there was less work for Hibiki to do.

“Yamato…” Hibiki called, his tone less whiny. Yamato’s hand paused and he looked at him curiously. 

“Yes?”

“Want to take a nap with me?”

Yamato’s expression turned disappointed and he returned to his work. “I'm busy, nap on your own.’

“Want to cuddle?”

“Cuddle your pillow.”

“Want to have sex?”

Yamato paused again, and Hibiki wondered if it was irritation or shock from the final question. The moment Yamato opened his mouth to say something, Hibiki lifted off of Yamato and quickly. “Just kidding!”

Yamato sighed, and Hibiki realized he was probably annoying him. “Hibiki, do you want me?” Yamato asked. He sounded exasperated, but curious at the same time. Hibiki was taken off guard by the question.

“Always, twenty-four seven,” Hibiki answered seriously. It wasn't a lie, he liked being around Yamato and wanted to see him more often than not, so in a way he did always ‘want him’ so to speak. 

Yamato grinned at him, and looked to be debating something before he placed his pencil down then gestured for Hibiki to come closer. Hibiki fidgeted, but obeyed and walked up to him. Yamato grabbed his tie and pulled him down and pressed his lips against his.

Hibiki's eyes widened. He never could get used to Yamato being the one to initiate intimacy even after all the years they had been together. The shy awkwardness from when they first started dating long gone.

He placed his hand on Yamato’s thigh to keep himself up, and moaned into the kiss. When Yamato pulled away, Hibiki's cheeks were red. “Um…”

“How about I relieve you of your boredom tonight if you help me with this work right here?”

“That's something I can help with?”

Yamato made a face. “You can get me coffee,” he clarified. Hibiki pouted. Not that he found signing papers all day anymore exciting, being Yamato’s coffee boy wasn't exactly an entertaining job either. Beggars can't be choosers though, so he nodded his head and accepted the little task given to him.

“I would rather be slaying demons or hanging out with Io and Daichi, but if that's what you want…” Hibiki sighed and turned around. He would have preferred to have been doing something else, but at least he had something waiting for him at the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll actually write these two going at it... that day isn't today though XD


End file.
